


Passatempo

by gullsonfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullsonfire/pseuds/gullsonfire
Summary: Porque o que Chanyeol e Baekhyun faziam em seu quarto, quando a porta estava trancada, não passava de um passatempo.Passatempo, segundo o dicionário: "Atividade que se faz apenas por diversão ou entretenimento".
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Passatempo

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit em 24/11/2012.
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.
> 
> Vâmo de rapidinha? Uma oneshot pra hoje.

Passatempo

Já passava da meia-noite. Os dois colegas de quarto estavam em seus aposentos, mas nenhum deles dormia. O mais velho estava em sua cama, tentando ler um livro de autoajuda e o mais novo estava em frente ao computador, concentrado, enquanto procurava formar estratégias para vencer em um novo jogo que começara naquela tarde.

“ _ Estou com tédio _ .” Baekhyun comentou com um suspiro, jogando em cima de sua cama o livro que lia.

Não ouvindo resposta alguma de volta, bufou.

“Chanyeol,  _ eu estou com tédio _ .” Baekhyun falou de novo, aumentando seu tom de voz.

“Eu ouvi da primeira vez, Baek.” O outro respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador que usava. “Por que não continua lendo o livro?”

“Não gosto dele. Quero fazer  _ outra coisa _ .” Baekhyun falou insinuante, mas não recebeu resposta alguma de volta.

“Chanyeol,  _ pare de jogar esse jogo _ .” O mais velho ordenou ao seu colega, que deu uma risada.

“Não estou a fim hoje, Baek.” Chanyeol falou e o outro ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que ouvia.

_ Chanyeol sempre estava a fim. _

Baekhyun deu um meio sorriso e se levantou de sua cama, caminhando até onde o outro estava. O mais baixo tocou o ombro do rapaz de leve, deslizando seus dedos até o peito deste. Aproximou seu rosto do pescoço de Chanyeol e depositou um beijo suave no local, sentindo o mais alto tremer ao seu toque.

“Não está a fim, huh?” Baekhyun sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço do mais alto antes de subir suas mãos até os cabelos dele, lhe fazendo cafunés com movimentos circulares usando a ponta dos dedos.

Chanyeol sentiu arrepios atravessarem sua coluna durante o cafuné que seu colega de quarto lhe fazia. O mais alto estava tentando se concentrar no jogo, que era online, mas estava ficando difícil com aquela sensação tão boa. Quando sentiu uma pulsação em sua região íntima ele achou melhor impedir o outro de continuar o que fazia.

“Para, Baek.” Ele pediu suplicante e Baekhyun riu.

“ _Desliga_ _isso_.” O mais velho sussurrou no ouvido do outro e Chanyeol sentiu seu corpo tremer. 

_ Como que ele conseguia lhe provocar tantas reações? _ O maior apertou alguns botões no teclado e saiu do jogo, obedecendo ao outro.

Baekhyun sorriu, puxando de leve a cadeira de rodinhas onde Chanyeol estava sentado. O mais velho dos dois deu a volta e parou entre o rapaz e a escrivaninha onde o computador ficava, para logo depois sentar em seu colo.

“Achei que você tivesse dito que não estava a fim...” Baekhyun comentou, se movendo de leve no colo do colega. Suas pernas estavam uma de cada lado das laterais de Chanyeol e seus braços largados sobre os ombros deste.

“Você não iria me deixar em paz de qualquer maneira.” Sorriu maliciosamente antes de Baekhyun atacar seus lábios.

Isso não era uma novidade para eles. Já fazia alguns meses que os dois, quando a noite caía, se tocavam de maneira íntima, gemendo sobre a pele um do outro, enquanto trocavam carícias. A primeira vez ocorreu após uma guerra na cama do mais velho, com Chanyeol lhe fazendo cosquinhas por todo o corpo e lhe beijando o pescoço – seu ponto mais sensível.

Quando eles se deram por conta, estavam se beijando. 

E depois dos beijos,  _ vieram os toques _ . Aquilo tudo não passava de um passatempo para ambos, algo para matar o tédio ou para acalmar os hormônios em fúria. Nenhum deles negava a atração que sentiam um pelo outro e com o tempo a timidez passou e a intimidade foi ficando cada vez maior.

Mas não passava disso: _ um passatempo, diversão _ .

Baekhyun passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Chanyeol, enquanto ele subia suas mãos grandes pelas costas do menor. As línguas se encontravam de modo urgente dentro de suas bocas, como se estivessem disputando para ver quem ganharia. Chanyeol sugava a do outro com vontade, o deixando ofegante.

Quando se separaram brevemente Baekhyun ainda estava com parte de sua língua para fora e Chanyeol, vendo aquela língua tão pequena e rosada entre os lábios do menor, deu um riso e levou sua boca até a do mais velho, voltando a beijá-lo.

Já fazia uma semana que os dois não se tocavam. Por causa dos eventos que participavam eles não haviam ficado no dormitório durante alguns dias e quando dormiam em hotéis dividiam o quarto com mais pessoas. O que os impedia de trocarem carícias suspeitas.

Todo o fanservice que os dois faziam durante aquele tempo era para a alegria das fãs, mas seus corações batiam mais forte quando se aproximavam, com o desejo latente de se tocarem de todas as formas indiscretas possíveis.

“ _ Eu fiquei com saudade de você _ ...” Baekhyun gemeu contra a boca de Chanyeol, depois que este lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior.

“Mentira.” O rapaz falou selando pequenos beijos pelo pescoço do menor, o fazendo tremer em seu colo. “Você estava com saudades de fazer sexo, não de mim.”

“Não é verd- ah!” Ele ia negar o que o outro havia falado, mas quando sentiu uma língua quente e úmida percorrer seu pescoço o mais velho só conseguiu gemer e arquear suas costas, aproximando ainda mais os corpos.

Chanyeol chupava e mordiscava demoradamente o pescoço de Baekhyun, o fazendo gemer e se contorcer em seu colo a cada nova investida. Cada vez que o mais velho se mexia sobre si, ele podia sentir seu membro crescer mais.  _ Os gemidos de Baekhyun o excitavam demais. _

“Levanta.” Chanyeol murmurou e o outro obedeceu, saindo de seu colo.

O mais novo se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e deu uma risada leve quando se aproximou do colega. A diferença de altura entre ambos era tão grande que chegava a ser ridícula. Chanyeol passou um de seus braços pela cintura do outro e o trouxe para perto de si.

“Você é tão baixinho. Isso é muito fofo.” Murmurou contra a testa do mais velho, o fazendo ruborizar.

“Eu não sou baixo, você que é gig—” Baekhyun não conseguiu terminar sua refuta, pois sua boca fora invadida pela língua quente do maior novamente.

Chanyeol o abraçou com força enquanto abusava de sua boca, explorando-a com sua língua, lambendo e mordiscando os lábios do outro, que suspirava e gemia em resposta entre a respiração pesada. 

Os pés do mais alto começaram a se mover e ele foi levando Baekhyun até a parede ao lado da porta de entrada do quarto. Quando este sentiu a parede gelada bater em suas costas gemeu baixo em protesto, as mãos quentes de Chanyeol percorriam seu tronco por baixo de sua camisa e o menor mordeu os próprios lábios em antecipação pelo que aconteceria.

A camisa de Baekhyun foi arrancada de seu corpo sem cerimônias. O maior levou suas mãos até as coxas do outro e o levantou até que este ficasse quase da sua altura. Baekhyun passou suas pernas em torno do quadril de Chanyeol e seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto era prensado entre a parede e o corpo quente do colega.

Um gemido agudo escapou dos lábios do mais velho quando sentiu os toques dos lábios do outro sobre toda a região de seu peito. Chanyeol torturava Baekhyun deixando leves beijos e chupões por onde sua bocas passava, se demorando nos mamilos rosados do rapaz, brincando com a língua. A pele alva do menor já estava cheia de marcas avermelhadas, enquanto seus lábios estavam inchados e molhados.

“Chan—” Baekhyun gemeu antes de inspirar o ar com força, ao sentir Chanyeol mordiscar seu mamilo. “ _ V _ - _ vamos logo _ .”

O maior sorriu antes de separar seus lábios da pele quente do mais velho, deslizando suas mãos por suas pernas. O mais novo o largou a sua frente e Baekhyun levou as mãos até a barra da camisa de Chanyeol, a tirando logo em seguida.

Os dois ainda se lembravam do dia que se conheceram. Nem fazia tanto tempo assim, mas como eles são pessoas tão comunicativas e espontâneas, em apenas uma noite ficaram próximos e a amizade nasceu e cresceu ao longo dos meses que passaram juntos.  _ Até se transformar em algo mais forte e maior. _

Chanyeol ainda se perguntava se era certo o que eles faziam no escuro de seu quarto, mas quando Baekhyun tocava em sua pele e olhava em seus olhos, ele se esquecia de todos os seus problemas, dúvidas e medos.

_ Pois Baekhyun era perfeito. _

O maior não estava preparado quando o outro lhe puxou pelos braços e o prensou contra a parede, levando suas mãos até a barra da calça de moletom que Chanyeol vestia. O tecido foi puxado para baixo de forma rápida, levando junto suas roupas íntimas. 

Ele agora estava nu e Baekhyun sorria malicioso. O rapaz nem tentou esconder a ereção no meio de suas pernas.

“Você estava com saudades mesmo, né?” Chanyeol comentou em um tom sarcástico, sorrindo.

“Cale a boca.” O outro falou, se ajoelhando em sua frente.

O mais novo tremeu quando sentiu Baekhyun apertar de leve seu membro com uma mão, o massageando e masturbando de leve. O menor sorriu observando a reação do outro quando entreabriu seus lábios e colocou a língua para fora, lambendo a glande de Chanyeol.

Tremendo de leve o rapaz encarava Baekhyun, que retribuía o olhar. Enquanto engolia o membro do maior, o mais velho aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos, colocando-o todo na boca, depois o tirando e lambendo a ponta. Chanyeol levou suas mãos até os cabelos do menor quando sentiu que o fim estava próximo demais.

_ Ele não queria acabar com a diversão naquele momento _ .

Puxando o colega pelos cabelos e depois pousando a mão em sua nuca, Chanyeol o obrigou a se levantar, o beijando logo em seguida, sentindo seu próprio gosto. As línguas se acariciavam por entre o beijo e a saliva um do outro se misturava com o pré-gozo que havia dentro da boca de Baekhyun.

“Tire a calça e se vire para a parede.” O maior murmurou entre o beijo, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

O outro não o questionou e obedeceu. Enquanto o menor tirava suas calças com calma, tentando ignorar o fato de estar com seu membro pulsando, implorando por atenção, Chanyeol foi até o móvel ao lado de sua cama, retirando um tubo de dentro de uma gaveta e voltando até onde o outro estava.

“Separa as pernas.” Ordenou enquanto despejava o líquido viscoso sobre a própria mão, passando-o de leve sobre seu membro, suspirando e tentando fazer o possível para não ceder à vontade de se masturbar.

Baekhyun estava apoiado contra a parede, de pernas abertas e o lábio inferior entre os dentes.  _ Ele estava ansioso demais _ . Chanyeol jogou o tubo de lubrificante para longe e observou o rapaz de pele alva em sua frente. As curvas tão delineadas, as coxas grossas, o olhar malicioso o observando de canto.

_ Baekhyun era mesmo perfeito. _

O rapaz levou seu membro até a entrada do outro, mas antes de forçar a penetração, ele deitou seu tronco de leve sobre o de Baekhyun, lhe dando pequenos beijos nas costas e começando a masturbar seu falo até agora esquecido.

“Ah! Yeollie—!” O menor gemia baixo, tentando controlar seu tom de voz para não acordar seus colegas de dormitório.

Chanyeol o masturbava lentamente e apertava de leve a ponta de seu membro, lhe proporcionando um prazer intenso. Com a outra mão, o mais novo separou um pouco mais as pernas do colega e introduziu sua ereção dentro deste sem cerimônias.

Baekhyun deu um grito que logo fora abafado pela mão livre do maior, já que a outra masturbava o outro com cada vez mais velocidade.

O mais velho gemia na mão em sua boca e Chanyeol sorriu quando começou a movimentar-se dentro de Baekhyun. Quando o menor ia dar mais um grito ele enfiou dois dedos dentro da boca deste, o forçando a lamber e morder seus dedos longos e finos.

O menor se apoiava na parede como podia com as duas mãos, mas ele estava sendo testado em um novo nível de tortura, pois o outro o estocava lentamente enquanto o masturbava de forma rápida e, às vezes, trocava a ordem, o estocando rapidamente e o masturbando de forma lenta, fazendo com que ele gemesse ainda mais alto.

“ _ Eles vão nos ouvir _ , Baekhyun.” Chanyeol gemeu contra as costas do colega, retirando seus dedos de dentro da boca deste e a pousando no quadril estreito à sua frente, aumentando os movimentos das investidas.

“Você está me torturand—Ah!” Baekhyun gemeu alto mais uma vez quando sentiu o outro estocá-lo profundamente.

“Se incline um pouco mais.” Chanyeol pediu e o mais velho obedeceu.

Agora Baekhyun estava completamente inclinado contra a parede, se segurando com uma mão enquanto mordia os dedos da outra, tentando conter os gemidos. O maior ainda o masturbava e se movia de modos distintos, ora rápido, ora lento.

Quando o ponto sensível dentro de Baekhyun fora acertado ele arqueou as costas, gemendo alto. Chanyeol, percebendo que dessa maneira todos do dormitório acabariam acordando, saiu de dentro do outro e o virou para si, para logo em seguida pegá-lo em seu colo e o levar para a cama.

Baekhyun não teve tempo nem de reclamar por ter sido jogado contra o colchão sem nenhuma delicadeza quando Chanyeol subiu em cima de si, afundando seu membro em seu interior. O menor ia gemer alto mais uma vez, mas a boca de Chanyeol o impediu. O maior afundava a língua entre os lábios do outro, o beijando.

Mesmo que o mais novo não o estivesse mais masturbando, Baekhyun se sentia prestes a gozar pelo atrito que os corpos faziam enquanto as investidas continuavam, cada vez mais rápidas e profundas. O maior segurava os dois pulsos de seu colega nas laterais de sua cabeça e o menor enlaçava a cintura do outro com suas pernas.

A cama se movia junto com os rapazes, rangendo alto. O som que o atrito dos corpos produzia e os estalos molhados que o beijo ocasionava denunciavam a quem quer que passasse em frente à porta do quarto dos dois o que estava acontecendo. 

_ O que estava acontecendo lá dentro era erótico e prazeroso demais. _

Baekhyun gemeu entre o beijo quando sentiu o orgasmo próximo.

“Eu v-vou goz—ah!” Ele quase gritou quando Chanyeol lhe acertou na próstata de novo.

O maior entendeu o recado e aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, estocando o outro com força, sentindo o membro do rapaz pulsar entre os dois corpos. Baekhyun arqueou as costas e abriu a boca para gemer alto quando sentiu que iria gozar, mas fora beijado mais uma vez.

Entre o beijo, o menor deu um gemido longo e gozou entre os dois corpos. Chanyeol sentiu o interior do colega se contrair sobre o seu membro e continuou com as investidas até que não aguentasse mais. Quando o orgasmo chegou, o maior deu um gemido baixo contra a pele do ombro de Baekhyun, o mordendo logo em seguida, para abafar qualquer outro som. 

Chanyeol gozou dentro de Baekhyun e o estocou de leve mais algumas vezes, não querendo que aquela sensação de prazer intenso acabasse. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que achou que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento.

Respirando pesadamente, o rapaz se deitou sobre o menor, que arfava baixo tentando normalizar sua respiração. O mais alto rolou para o lado, saindo de dentro do outro, e se jogou na cama de costas.

“Eu  _ realmente _ estava com saudades de você.” Baekhyun comentou quando sua respiração normalizou, olhando de canto para Chanyeol, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

O rapaz sorriu e puxou o outro para um abraço. 

“Você acha que alguém nos ouviu?” Baekhyun murmurou enquanto Chanyeol acariciava seu braço.

“Provavelmente.” O maior falou e recebeu um olhar assustado.

Todas as reações que Baekhyun tinha quando estava com Chanyeol o deixavam cada vez mais encantado. Ele era tudo para si. Ele queria a felicidade do menor acima da sua, mas saber que o outro provavelmente não compartilhava de seus sentimentos doía em seu coração.

“Você está brincando, né?” Baekhyun sussurrou e o maior o puxou para mais perto de si, afundando lábios nos do outro.

Eles trocaram mais alguns carinhos e beijos suaves antes do mais velho acabar fechando os olhos de leve e começar a roncar baixinho, ainda nos braços de Chanyeol. Os barulhos que Baekhyun fazia eram adoráveis, quase como uma canção de ninar, e o maior sorriu ao se lembrar do que eles acabaram de fazer e de o que faziam todas as semanas. De todas as vezes que se tocavam quando a porta do quarto estava trancada.

_ Para os dois, aquilo tudo não passava de um passatempo. _

Não, errado. Para Chanyeol aquilo havia deixado de ser um passatempo há  _ muito _ , muito tempo. Para ele, beijar Baekhyun, tocá-lo das formas mais íntimas possíveis, abraçá-lo, acariciá-lo enquanto o invadia... Ele não fazia mais tudo aquilo por diversão ou entretenimento.

_ Fazia por amor.  _

“ _ Também senti saudades de você _ , Baek.” Murmurou contra os cabelos do menor antes de fechar os olhos e acabar por adormecer.

Ele não percebeu,  _ mas Baekhyun sorriu ao ouvir suas palavras. _

**F I M**


End file.
